In production and people's life, people may be faced with industrial accidents or natural disasters such as explosions, fires, earthquakes, etc. During these disasters, a power supply normally may go wrong or be cut off, which causes a normal lighting to go out. For ensure safety of persons and belongings, and dispose or arrange goods or others, people commonly use an emergency light to light temporarily. For example, emergency lights are installed on walls of a manufacturing workshop, so as to be convenient for operating the machines for the workers. Additionally, emergency lights also may be installed on walls of a stair or a safe exit, to help people to escape when a fire or other accidents happens which causes a sudden power-cut.
A conventional emergency light includes batteries, lights and a controller. Under normal condition, the lights are gone out, and the batteries are charged with controlled by the controller. When a power is cut and then detected, the controller will connect the batteries and the lights, so that the batteries could supply power to the lights to irradiate the external. This emergency light plays an important role in the accidents, however, it lacks flexibility due to it's fixed on the wall, which brings difficulty for people to use it at other places. As a result, an additional flashlight is also necessary when the emergency light is used during the sudden power-cut in dark.
Additionally, if a fire happens, it's very import to save oneself and call for help at the same time, so that he/she can be discovered by the rescuers as soon as possible. Thus a tool having lighting and alarming functions is quite necessary during escape.